


Sensory Overload

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sensory Overload, migranes, such cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones walks into work feeling like shit, head pounding, ears sensitive to literally every sound, skin prickling to the movement of everything and the noise. The NOISE. Good thing Gavin's always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post from tumblr about sensory overload. you can look if you want! http://crownsandashes.tumblr.com/post/103646297604/sensory-overload-and-how-to-cope-click-on  
> Enjoy!

                Michael knew it would be one of those days. One of those days where every noise, every light, and every smell hurt his head, like it was being hit by an on-coming semi. He did _not_ want to work, but Michael did anyway. Wearing dark sunglasses, light clothing and a hoodie with the hood pulled up, he walked into the achievement hunter office, very aware of the already crippling noise going on around him.

            He sat down quickly, not taking off his sunglasses, which earned very odd looks from Geoff and Ray. Turning on his computer, Michael winced and the screech his chair made. Then Ray started to speak. “Hey Geoff, I'm gonna go grab a water, I’ll be back before we start.” Every syllable Ray spoke hit Michael like a ton of bricks. He knew his migraine was bad, but it wasn’t this bad before. Michael groaned, pressing his head against the desk. ‘ _Its gonna be a long day.’_ Michael sighed to himself, sitting up in his office seat and starting up his first game of the day.

* * *

 

            Barely talking in any of the lets plays, Michael leaves the office for a short break. Quickly, he heads to his car, the first quiet place he could think of. Having to deal with the chatter in the office and, of course, the loud obnoxious brit whom thought it was a good idea to touch him constantly today.

Michael laid in the back of his car, his skin prickling. Just moving with clothing on hurt him immensely. Michael laid there for quite some time, sweating because of the pain. He couldn’t do anything, every time he moved it hurt. And when he got a text from Geoff, asking him to come back in from his break, he broke out in tears; all within the span of 15 minutes.

 Michael calmed himself down and stopped shaking. Giving a huffy sigh, Michael quickly shuffled his sunglasses on and threw his hood up, despite the pounding heat from the Texas sun. Walking back into the office, he didn’t bother taking them back off. The chatter was constant and hurt Michael.

Gavin turned to his friend and co-worker with a look of worry. Michael has been like this all day; he wanted to help but didn’t want to piss him off in case it was a migraine. Finally, Gavin spoke up, “Michael? Are you alright?” Michael winced at the noise and flinched further into his seat. A pair of sunglasses sliding down his nose showing Michaels furrowed eyebrows, sweaty forehead and scrunched up eyes. Gavin raised his eyebrows, and went to touch Michaels shoulder, but as soon as his hand tapped Michaels shoulder lightly, Michael was screaming in pain.

Gavin looked towards the others who were looking back in pure confusion. Geoff started to step forward, but Gavin stopped him. Gavin pointed to the door and put another finger to his lips, signaling for the group to exit the room quietly and with no exceptions. They all nodded and moved towards the exit, Gavin walking out with them.

“What the hells wrong with Michael?” Jack asked, cautiously. Gavin sighed.

“At first, I thought he just had a migraine, but then when I went to touch him…” Gavin looked down at his shoes, thinking about how this all seemed so familiar.

“Then what was it?” Ray spoke up, arms crossed.

Gavin looked at the Puerto Rican, then to Ryan, Geoff, then Jack, and back to Ray. “Dan used to get them all the time. I know how to deal with it, but I can’t all at the same time. They have to basically get over it themselves.”

“Well? What is it?” Geoff asked impatiently. A large moan came from the achievement hunter office, followed by a small whine.

“It’s called sensory overload. You basically take in too much at once. It’s like a migraine, but add on sensitivity to touch and smell. Everything happens too fast and you just can’t control it.” The group looked towards each other, wide eyed and worried.

“What can we do?” Gavin smiled as Ryan spoke up.

“Good question, I need you to stay out of the office till I text you to come back. I don’t know how long this will last, so.”Everyone nodded and headed towards the exit quietly, thanking Gavin on the way out.

Gavin sighed and quickly went to the kitchen grabbing a cold water bottle. Entering the room again he was confronted with a scared Michael, curled up in the fetal position on the floor. Shutting the door as silently as he could, Gavin grabbed the blanket and pillow off of the couch, shutting the light off as he did so.

Walking over to Michael, he quietly whispered for him to lift his head as Gavin set the pillow under him. Draping the blanket over Michaels sweat drenched body he pulled it up to his face. Moving to the windows he shut the blinds, then walked towards the computers, turning off the monitors. Grabbing a notebook Ryan had on his desk, he started writing a note to the pained jersey boy. Sitting in front of his face, Michael opened his eyes, glancing up towards Gavin, the room dark enough to dilate his eyes enough to see the brit holding a piece of paper to his face.

‘ _On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?’_

Michael pulled his hand out from under the blanket and put up five fingers. Gavin wrote again.

_‘Good, do you know what’s going on?’_  

Michael shook his head no.

_‘You had a sensory attack. Basically just a migraine times infinity.’_ Michael laughed a bit at that, and then grimaced at the pain in his head.

‘ _Drink that water when you feel it passing. You might want a shower too; you're pretty sweaty. I’ll be right outside the door if you need me. Try not to speak unless calling for me.’_ Michael frowned at that and grabbed Gavin's hand, shaking his head, he tugged lightly and then let go. Gavin raised an eyebrow and scrawled on the paper.

_‘Want me to stay?’_ Michael smiled and nodded softly. Gavin smiled back at him.

‘ _Whatever you want, my little Michael.’_ Gavin got comfortable on the floor, laying next to Michael, careful not to touch him, and closing his eyes, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

 

The small pants and painful grunts from Michael soon subsided as the hours ticked on. Within two hours, Michael was able to sit up and look around regularly. Looking to his right on the floor, Michael found a sleepy brit. Smiling, Michael shook him awake. “Gav, hey, Gavvers.” Gavin opened his eyes, looking up at the intruder

Gavin smiled at the Jersey boy, whom was up. “Hey, you feel better?” He politely whispered, careful of any extra sounds. Michael nodded.

“Yeah, thanks to you. How did you know how to take care of me?” Gavin laughed slightly, laying on his side and lifting up his upper body by his forearm.

“Dan gets sensory overloads all the time back in England. I know how hard it is to deal with others through those times so I helped you slightly. You did most of it yourself.” Gavin smiled at Michael, who blushed.

“Well I appreciate it a lot. Thank you, Gavin.” Michael quickly pecked Gavin's check with a light, but meaningful kiss. Gavin's eyes widened and he blushed.

“It’s no issue.” Gavin said, a smile permanent on his face.


End file.
